


Of Dislike and Like

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie is annoyed, Drabble, F/M, Luna knows things, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of Luna annoying Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dislike and Like

**Author's Note:**

> Asked of me to write by a Livejournal friend.

He didn't like her at first. Maybe it was because she claimed that there was breeds of dragons that he knew didn't exist. Or maybe it was because he found her outside the Romania Dragon Preserve with a flashing protest sign, claiming they were being abusive towards the dragons by not letting them live freely.

Charlie couldn't really remember the exact reason, but all he knew was that at first she had annoyed him. Severely.

Then, slowly, he started to like the bottle cap necklace, even though he could hear it jangling a mile away. He kind of liked the vacant expression she got, as though she was staring at something only she could see and it was wonderful and beautiful. It took some time, but soon he realized that she was rather cute, especially when she got that annoyed pinch to her nose. He loved making her annoyed.

Luna had a strange habit of staring at him when he entered the tent after work. She would sit on the bed, hand lightly draped across her knees, and simply stare. It took him forever to get used to it. Hell, it took him forever to get used to the fact that they were dating.

Luna once told him that the reason they fit together so well was because she didn't have the consistency to notice his bad habits and he was an obsessive and dominant male who chose one partner and kept her like a dragon horded treasure. Charlie didn't know what to say about that, so he simply kissed her and smiled.

Every once in a while Charlie would glance over and find Luna doing something that annoyed him, just like when they first met. Oddly, instead of disliking her, he found that it made him like her all the more. Actually, he often admitted that it made him love her just a little.


End file.
